Brooke Scott
Brooke Scott is a character that appeared in Life is Strange. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" Max Caulfield encounters Brooke in the halls of Blackwell, preoccupied with her cell phone. Outside on campus, Brooke plays with her drone, piloting it around the main grounds. When Max approaches her, Brooke assumes Max wants to fly her drone. *'I'd love to:' Max feigns interest in aviation, citing her love for balloons and planes. Offended, Brooke remarks her drone is neither of those things. When she asked Max if she knew what a drone was, Max assumes it's a weapon. Disappointed in her answer, Brooke dismisses Max. *'Is that legal?:' Optionally, Max may ask Brooke if having a drone is legal and Brooke tells her none (presumably on campus) knows about her drone. Max asked if the drone was still considered a weapon of war. Irritated, Brook tells Max that she been reading into one too many conspiracy sites and that the idea of a drone is "too complicated for her". Brook dismisses Max and returns to playing with her drone. *'The Right Answer:' Max spies Brooke's back and remarks that it's similar to Warren's. Sticking out of Brooke's bag is the box for her drone, the Hifly evo B400. Approach her, Brooke assumes Max wants to fly her drone. Responding in the affirmative, Max named the model Brooke was using an lists a drone's uses in aerial photography. Impressed by her answer, Brooke allows Max to play with the drone. Inside the Prescott Dormitory, Max approaches Brooke's doorway and notices a mathematical formula written on her board and wonders why her friend, Warren Graham isn't "all over" Brooke. "Out of Time" The following morning, Brooke has left her bedroom and mingling in the hall of the girls dorm with Juliet Watson. The two are presumably watching the video of Kate Marsh intoxicated at the Vortex Club. Approaching Brooke, Max asks her whether or not she saw the freak snowfall yesterday. Brooke admits that she was "riveted" by the snowfall, but not much else. Fishing more information, Max, admitting relatively nativity regarding science, asks if Brooke could explain how it happened to her. Brook explains that not even meteorologists could figure out why it happened, but believes Warren would have a better idea. She asks if Max had spoken with him at all, Max assures Brooke that she will. Sarcastically, Brooke calls Max "lucky" and figures that Warren would "manage to track her down". When Max meets Warren outside of the girls dormitory, she accepts his invitation to go see a Planet of the Apes film. Warren, happy that she is going with him, mentions that he plans on cancelling his arrangement to see the film(s) with Brooke, who agreed to go with him before Max did. Later at school, Brooke is hanging out in the science lab with Michelle Grant and Warren. Approaching Brooke in the lab, Max notices that Brooke appears to pretend as though she's "not there" and isn't sure why. When the two speak, Brooke asks if Max was making "the daily rounds". Max asks her about her drone. A frustrated Brooke explains that Mrs. Grant "busted" her for flying her drone around the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot. The drone was likely taken from Brooke on account of Ms. Grant's campaign against surveillance around the school. Brooke argues that she wasn't spying on Warren's new car. Curious, Max asked if Brooke planted a GPS on him. Deadpanned, Brooke mentions she borrowed the one Warren already put a on Max before returning to the business of phone. Brooke is present with most of the student body when Kate Marsh attempts or succeeds in her suicide at the top of girls dormitory. Allies *Warren Graham *Max Caulfield *Juliet Watson *Michelle Grant Enemies *Victoria Chase Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alive Category:People with Glasses